


Misconception

by HelloMyNameIsCrazy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't talk to me, I got 100 for this btw, I usually go WAY past 3000 words for something, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is sad, M/M, Not That Sad, Shiro was in denial act his sexuality, also if you recognise this story or you've heard me mention it irl, bc I can only talk about it with a straight fcae with only one person irl lol, don't mean to brag, except I totally do let me be proud of this, lance is scared of the future, my own projections on tying the knot, plz, real life and my vld obsession stay seperate, the actual romance here is kind of minimal, the fear of marriage/commitment, the word limit was 900 words and it was the hardest shit ever you have no idea, this is mostly just Lance's inner thoughts, this was for an English test, unless you wanna talk about the show and ignore the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMyNameIsCrazy/pseuds/HelloMyNameIsCrazy
Summary: They said it was supposed to be the most magical day of his life.Itisn't.





	Misconception

Lance’s brain was running in circles.

 

Around and around, up some stairs that lead somewhere he didn’t know, maybe they didn’t lead anywhere, and he was stuck in a continuous and brain dizzying motion.

 

But he kept going.

 

His sister had insisted that he wear at least a little make up, concealer to hide the eyes bags and highlighter to make his skin glow again.

 

Lance supposed to someone looking at him now, they’d see a boy who was ready and smiling.

 

Someone who was stepping into a new era of their life.

 

Someone who looked _happy_.

 

But guess what, his smile was as real as grandma’s Botox.

 

Outside, right now, Takashi was standing with the priest at the altar, with a beautiful smile and a dashing tux.

 

Waiting for him.

 

For _Lance_.

 

But he can’t go out there, he can’t face his family, Takashi’s family, anyone that Lance cares about.

 

They’re all there, sitting on the pews waiting, watching, looking at magnanimous doors gilded in lavish gold.

 

Wow, Lance should have realized this before, but they spent a _lot_ of money for the venue _alone_.

 

What has he done?

 

What has he _done?_

 

He was starting to panic; his reflection wasn’t looking good.

 

He was panting, leaning on the mirror, not feeling the chill.

 

Because Lance was getting married.

 

_Oh._

_Dios._

_Mio._

 

He was getting _married_.

 

Lance could feel it, he was standing on the ledge, wind pulling his hair, his clothes, eating his screams, pushing him around as he struggled for purchase in the dirt with fancy dress shoes.

 

Eyes were blurring with either tears or rain, he couldn’t tell.

 

He didn’t know where.

 

He didn’t know how.

 

He just _doesn’t know_.

 

But there was one thing Lance knew, with every single trait that made Lance _Lance_.

 

He wasn’t ready.

 

He wasn’t _ready_.

 

But right now, he just remembers all their milestones, like when they first met.

 

_“Uh, excuse me? Do you know where Mr. Kolivan’s room is? I still haven’t really gotten the layout of this place yet.”_

_Lance looked up, he could feel his eyes burn from the continuous stare at the blank screen that was supposed to have his astrophysics essay due in a few hours on it._

_Standing there was the new kid that had just started, his name was something like Shiro or something, Lance has seen his floating around campus._

_It took a few seconds of Shiro and Lance staring at each other awkwardly before his tired mind could process the question. Lance blinked._

_“Yeah, yeah, sorry, um, it’s on level four, door right next to the lift, it’ll have a name plaque next to it. Good luck though, Koli is a moody guy.”_

_“Thanks, good luck to you too, with…whatever it is you’re doing.”_

_Shiro’s small smile was blinding._

_When Shiro had walked away, Lance was still looking at the same spot, thinking of that smile._

_Understandably, Lance failed astrophysics that semester._

 

Lance and Shiro were still kids back then, they’d only just started university, and everyone was still getting the hang of everything.

 

He remembers Shiro’s black hair, a nice and neat undercut with a forelock falling into his eyes.

 

He was tall but not _too_ tall, just the right height to lay your head on his shoulder.

 

And he looked strong, like he worked out, and yes maybe it was Lance’s favourite past time to wonder what was really under all those fancy turtlenecks and work slacks.

 

And Shiro was so _nice_ , Lance could remember when he’d blunderingly asked Shiro out on a date. And he turned Lance down with as much dignity as possible.

 

Which was decidedly not much.

 

_“U-Uh, so, I was––um, you know—um, oh my god—I don’t—how, fu—do you—doyoumaybewannagooutonadatewithme?”_

_No one could blame Shiro for looking a bit confused, honestly Lance was pretty sure that he wouldn’t date someone who would mess up a question as much as he did._

_But Lance was so nervous, his age old stutter decided to make an appearance too, which was just **fantastic**._

_“Uh, okay this is a little awkward I’m sorry, but, I’m…not really into guys…I’m um, I’m straight. But it’s really flattering honestly and—!”_

_Lance had zoned out now because Lance.exe was not responding._

_Lance was sure, he was so **sure** that Shiro was gay, his gaydar has never been wrong before and Lance trusts his intuition like an instruction manual that **wasn’t** from IKEA._

 

Lance could still hear the orchestra trying to play Canon again, and he heard the frantic knocking on the door. He locked it a few minutes ago.

 

Oh now _that_ was a good memory. Bumped his ego there.

 

But Shiro had come to him, a few weeks after that, they dated.

 

Then…

 

_“Lance, will you marry me?”_

 

…He’s made up his mind.

 

Lance knows he might regret this, that he might hate himself even more in a few years.

 

But right now.

 

Right now, Lance couldn’t care less, so he loosened dad’s tie (his something borrowed) and put it on the vanity table.

 

He opened the window, only one story high, so he lugged a leg over, then the other, and jumped.

 

His ankles were a little sore, but he could live with it.

 

Lance moved across the lawn and not once did he look back at the decorated church.

 

He didn’t think.

 

He just ran.

**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA


End file.
